Jusqu'où ?
by OnceUponDreamer
Summary: Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je la veux, elle. Je ne comprends pas. Mais je m'abandonne... Jusqu'où?
1. Ne rien dire

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elle devrait être ma pire ennemie. Elle l'était. Mais l'est-elle toujours lorsqu'elle frissonne entre mes bras ? Depuis quelques mois, je m'égare. Je devrais pourtant être épanouie : un fils brillant, Henry, un compagnon aimant, Neal, mes parents retrouvés. Pourtant, je ne me sens pleinement vivante que lorsqu'elle se penche sur moi, ses lèvres quémandant les miennes...

Elle. Cette Reine de malheur. Ses yeux, sa chevelure, même son cœur, tout semble noir. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'abandonne à moi, elle n'est que douceur, pureté, abdication. Dans la chambre à coucher de son manoir, je ne sais qui est l'obscurité, qui est la lumière. Les deux se mélangent dans un corps à corps violent, sensuel et désespéré. Il n'y a plus de Sauveuse. Il n'y a plus de Reine. Il y a juste sa peau contre la mienne.

Une fois de plus, je la retrouve. Une nuit encore, je vais lui appartenir sans savoir pourquoi. Une fois de plus, la nuit va couvrir nos vices. Une fois de plus, je peux l'aimer sans avoir à rougir. Mais une fois de plus, je partirai les yeux baissés, sans même l'embrasser.

Je n'ai pas besoin de sonner. Elle m'ouvre la porte.

La lumière éclaire faiblement la pièce. Nous nous distinguons à peine… Nos regards se croisent, flamboyants…Je me rapproche d'elle. Le doux parfum de la sensualité émerge… Nos corps se frôlent et entrent dans une danse enflammée. Nos mains se joignent, se touchent, se caressent. A travers des vêtements vite trop lourds, mes doigts filent et parcourent le pays de son corps. Les habits tombent les uns après les autres. Rien ne saurait gâcher ce moment. Les caresses intenses, les baisers envoûtants, les mots deviennent vite dérisoires. Les gestes se languissent dans la fièvre de notre corps à corps. Les murmures et les soupirs s'entrelacent, de même que nos corps brûlants. Le contact de leur deux peaux amènent le désir et l'envie… Dans la pénombre, nous nous comprenons et vivons la danse érotique de nos corps étourdis. Ses doigts se baladent et traînent langoureusement sur mes courbes. Chaque goutte de sueur perle comme un abandon de soi à l'autre. Nous nous accordons dans un gémissement suave et profond. Le temps s'arrête. Chaque mouvement devient le sceau de notre union charnelle. Les soupirs se perdent dans un silence voluptueux. Nous nous retenons et nous abandonnons dans la chaleur de l'étreinte. Ce n'est que le début. La nuit s'éternise et devient l'abri de notre mélodie. La nuance de bonheur se trouve dans un plaisir assouvi. Le plaisir de lèvres parcourant un corps frémissant, le plaisir de mains s'unissant dans un murmure rauque. Le plaisir de deux corps qui ne forme qu'un et qui se perdent dans l'inconscient. Un chuchotement dans l'oreille, une main sur un buste enflammée, tout ne devient que source de volupté et jouissance. Nos langues s'entremêlent et chacune des parcelles de nos corps tremblent sous l'émotion…

Nous nous regardons. Dans son regard, je lis tellement de choses. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Mais comme moi, elle ne dira rien. Je me retire doucement d'elle. Je n'ose faire un geste de plus. Parce que mon cœur se gonfle de plus en plus... Je n'ai plus envie de partir. Je sens sa main se poser délicatement dans mes cheveux. Je ne respire plus.

- Emma, je...


	2. Fuir ou non?

**Cette histoire ne devait contenir qu'un chapitre, pourtant, j'ai eu d'autres idées. Du coup, je continue. :)**

**Soyez indulgents, ceci est ma première histoire... ;)**

**Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenter! Vous êtes géniaux! **

**Rien ne m'appartient!**

* * *

Le souffle coupé, j'attends. Elle s'arrête un long moment, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Elle n'a qu'un mot à dire et je suis à elle. Je suis lâche. Je ne serais jamais capable d'assumer par moi-même. J'ai besoin qu'elle m'aide. Qu'elle m'aide à y voir clair, qu'elle m'aide à comprendre comment elle et moi, nous en sommes arrivées là...

Je me souviens. On revenait de Neverland. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient déroulées. Mon regard sur elle changeait petit à petit. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais failli. Tour à tour déterminée et touchante, j'avais entrevu une nouvelle facette. Celle d'une mère aimante, d'une femme meurtrie. Je savais déjà tout cela, mais dans ce lieu, ce Pays Imaginaire, toute émotion semblait décuplée. Et dans mes douleurs, j'ai trouvé une alliée silencieuse. Sans le dire, elle comprenait mes peurs, mes tortures. Elle était mon côté obscur que je n'osais dévoiler. Elle a pris ma défense un bon nombre de fois, toujours subtilement, sans trop se livrer. Elle m'a appris la magie, me montrant qu'elle croyait en mon pouvoir. Bien entendu, nos conflits étaient toujours présents mais n'avaient plus cette saveur de haine qu'ils avaient autrefois. On s'entendait sans en parler. Nous étions unies dans un même combat. Elle réussissait même à me faire sourire parfois. Lorsque mes parents jouaient les ventouses et qu'elle les regardait avec un air de profond dégoût, lorsqu'elle maniait l'ironie comme une arme tranchante. Je crois que j'aimais cela parce que je m'y retrouvais. Les bons sentiments nous dépassent, elle et moi. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle j'ai tant besoin de ses bras aujourd'hui... Lorsque nous sommes revenues de Neverland, saines et sauves, quelque chose avait changé. Sentimentalement, c'était un désastre. J'étais ballottée entre Hook et Neal. Je devais choisir l'un ou l'autre. Pourtant, quelque chose clochait. Je n'arrivais pas à ressentir correctement. Le fait d'avoir cru Neal mort avait brisé notre lien, même si on se refusait de l'avouer. Quant à Hook, je l'avais sans doute trouvé charmant le temps d'un baiser, mais par la suite, plus aucun frémissement ne me venait. J'avais choisi Neal, parce que la nostalgie de notre ancien amour perdurait et qu'Henry voulait voir ses parents réunis. Mais j'étais perdue... Neverland m'avait chamboulé. Le pire de moi-même avait ressurgi : les abandons, les mauvais actes, le passé douloureux. Je me sentais vide. Je ne comprenais pas. Un soir, alors que mes parents jouaient de leur mièvrerie et que mon fils s'adonnait à un jeu d'épée avec son père, je suis allée chez Regina. Parce que je me rappelais que sur cette île, nous nous étions trouvées. Lorsqu'elle m'a vu sur son pallier, elle n'a pas dit un mot et m'a laissé entrer. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités et quelques verres d'alcool, nous nous sommes mises à parler à cœur ouvert, pendant des heures. Et chez elle, je me sentais chez moi. Je crois même avoir ri avec elle. Elle était incroyablement belle. Cela m'avait troublé. Furieusement. Dans mon bas-ventre, je ressentais une chaleur violente que je ne maîtrisais plus. Peut-être l'a-t-elle sentie elle aussi... Toujours est-il que lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de partir, je n'ai pas pu. Je l'ai embrassée. Et elle m'a répondu. Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes mains s'étaient mises à la déshabiller. Elle avait fait de même. Sans ménagement, je l'avais poussé sur son canapé et je lui avais fait l'amour. Je me rappelle de ses gémissements, de sa peau, de ses ongles dans mon dos, de ses lèvres dans mon cou. Je la mordais, l'embrassais, la caressais. Elle me touchait, me griffait, passait sa langue sur chaque partie de mon corps. L'orgasme m'avait estomaqué. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi somptueuse. Sur le moment, je m'étais laissé emporter. Mais elle et moi, nous ne sommes pas des adeptes de la guimauve amoureuse. Sans un mot de plus, j'avais regagné mon appartement. Et elle m'avait laissé partir sans même un regard. Le manège durait depuis des semaines. Des semaines à toucher au torride et au glacial. Des semaines à mentir. Des semaines à sentir le désir brûlant se transformer en un sentiment que je ne cerne pas.

Ses doigts continuent de se perdre dans ma chevelure. Elle semble vouloir se dévoiler. Je décèle dans ses yeux des sentiments contradictoires. Mon cœur bat trop fort. L'envie de me blottir dans ses bras se fait de plus en plus puissante. Soudain, elle s'arrête, détourne son visage du mien et se défait de mon étreinte. Elle se lève, me tourne le dos et s'habille rapidement. Je n'ose la rattraper.

- Regina...

Elle m'ignore.

- Rentrez Miss Swan, votre charmant fiancé vous attend.

Pas un mot de plus... Je sens mon cœur s'émietter. Mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Je récupère tous mes vêtements, les enfilent fébrilement et m'apprête à sortir de sa chambre lorsqu'elle m'interpelle, le dos toujours tourné.

- J'aimerais que l'on cesse ce petit manège, Miss Swan. Cela ne rime à rien. Je pense avoir suffisamment combler vos fantasmes refoulés. Tout ceci est parfaitement ridicule.

- Regina, ne dites...

- Sortez, Miss Swan.

- Regina, s'il vous plaît...

Elle se retourne enfin me faisant face, un lueur de défi et de rage dans les yeux.

- Quoi donc Miss Swan ?

J'ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sort. La lâcheté me prend aux tripes. Sa colère laisse place à un mépris qui me blesse.

- Vous n'êtes rien d'autre pour moi que la mère biologique de mon fils.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi Miss Swan ?

Son dédain me détruit petit à petit. Je sens les larmes me monter. Je devrais lui dire. Je devrais lui avouer la vérité. Mais quelle vérité ? Celle qui dit que je ne sais plus où j'en suis ? Non.

- Pourquoi tout cela ?

Je désigne les draps embués de nos derniers ébats.

- Je vous retourne la question...

Elle me piège. A chaque instant. Qu'elle gémisse, hurle, murmure, sourit, s'énerve, je suis piégée.

- Je ne sais pas... J'essaie de comprendre.

- Continuez d'essayer, Miss Swan. Réfléchir semble être encore un exercice périlleux pour vous. Maintenant, allez vous-en.

- Regina...

- Partez !

Touchée par sa colère, je m'enfuis. Les questions me submergent. Je suis complètement abasourdie. Pourquoi me rejeter ? Pourquoi la vouloir ? Pourquoi m'en vouloir ? Pourquoi elle ? Que faire ? Déboussolée par ce départ violent, je décide de ne pas rentrer immédiatement. Je marche le long du port. Je sens qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose, mais quoi... Dans le froid et le silence des allées, je me sens plus seule que jamais. Regina. Son prénom résonne dans ma tête comme une rengaine passionnelle. Je deviens folle. Elle allait m'avouer quelque chose, j'en suis certaine. Je tremble de tous mes membres. Je repense à ses lèvres, à sa peau. Comme une drogue. Regina. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. La chaleur de ses bras, ses yeux noirs brûlants, ses courbes parfaites. Je me dégoûte. Sa cicatrice, son parfum, son charisme. Regina...

- Aime-moi...


	3. Le point de non-retour

**Bonsoir jeunes gens!**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela va être encore un peu triste parce que j'essaie de construire correctement cette histoire, mais je vous promets une amélioration très prochainement (sûrement dans le prochain chapitre! ;) ) **

**Merci à tous ceux qui commentent et à ceux qui lisent mon histoire, vous êtes au top! Je ne m'attendais pas à tant de gentillesse. J'espère vous satisfaire! 3**

**Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient!**

* * *

Les jours passent, se ressemblent. Le miroir qui se dresse face à moi se fissure de jour en jour. Mon visage se ferme. Je les compte ces heures, ces minutes, ces secondes loin d'elle. Rien n'y fait. Je tente d'oublier. Mais chaque événement me rappelle son odeur, sa présence. Chaque claquement de talons me fait frissonner. Je suis en colère, en colère contre le monde entier. Sauveuse... N'importe quoi. Je ne suis qu'une espèce d'être en perdition qui ne sait se situer entre le bien et le mal, entre la candeur et le vice. Tout s'ébranle autour de moi. Et tout m'énerve. De mon réveil au boulot, du sourire de ma mère aux manières de Neal. Sans elle, toute la noirceur de mon être s'éveille. Le comble... Désormais, je ne suis que frustration et rancœur. Parce qu'elle m'a abandonnée.

- Emma ?

Perdue, je lève la tête de mon chocolat chaud. Je réalise que tous les regards sont braqués sur moi : mon compagnon, mes parents, mon fils, ils me dévisagent tous. Et cela m'irrite, parce que je sens qu'ils me jugent.

- Quoi ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Super...

Mes parents se regardent. Je vois ma mère se mordre la lèvre inférieur d'un air incertain. Mon père soupire. Je baisse les yeux.

- Emma... On sent bien que quelque chose ne va pas... Tu ne parles plus depuis des jours, tu t'enfermes, tu...

- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ?!

Interloquée par ma réaction plus que brusque, mon père se fige. Il se tourne vers Neal, comme un appel au secours silencieux.

- Emma, mon cœur...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela, tu sais que je déteste cela !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es plus du tout toi-même, je ne te reconnais plus, tu...

- Tu ne connais plus rien de moi Neal, tu... tu... Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai plus dix-huit ans, je ne suis plus ta petite chérie, j'en ai marre !

- Mais, t'es pas bien ?

-Non, peut-être que non ! En effet, peut-être que cela ne va pas, mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ?!

- Emma... Dis-nous ce...

- Que je vous dise quoi ? Que je ne me sens plus à ma place nulle part ?!

- De quoi tu parles ? Nous savons que...

- VOUS NE SAVEZ RIEN ! VOUS ÊTES BIEN INSTALLES DANS VOTRE JOLIE BULLE D'AMOUR, AVEC LES PAPILLONS, LES LICORNES ET TOUT LE TRALALA... C'EST TELLEMENT BEAU HEIN ?! VOUS COMPRENEZ RIEN, VOUS NE ME COMPRENEZ PAS, JAMAIS ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE SAUVEUSE, NI UNE PRINCESSE, NI PERSONNE !

Je tape contre le bois, furieuse. Plus rien ne me retient. Je suis frustrée. Bouleversée. Emplie de rage. Dans un accès de fureur profonde, je balance ma tasse de café par-dessus le bar. Elle s'explose dans un fracas assourdissant. Lorsque je réalise mon geste, c'est trop tard. Le vide, le silence. Plus rien. La respiration saccadée, je fixe la porcelaine éparpillée sur le sol. Des monceaux blancs, des débris me rappelant étrangement les décombres de mes désirs intimes. Regina... Je lève la tête. Ils me fixent tous. Choqués. A travers leur teint livide se reflète la réalité : je pète les plombs, littéralement. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai envie de vomir. Une nausée amère me prend au tripes. Sans un mot, je quitte l'appartement familial. Je m'écroule dans la rue, chancelante, épuisée par ma violence interne. Je m'effondre. Mais les larmes ne suffisent pas à soulager ma douleur. Je suis déjà vidée. Vidée de ce manque physique et psychique. J'ai besoin de ses yeux. J'ai besoin de son mépris. J'ai besoin de l'obscurité. Regina. Je suis obsédée. Je suis hors de contrôle. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Tremblante, je finis par rejoindre le Granny's. Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir, je n'en ai aucune envie. Je ne veux pas partager mon lit avec cet homme qui finit par me dégoûter. Je ne veux pas partager mon intimité avec ces parents que je ne comprends plus. Seule la présence d'Henry pourrait m'apaiser. Peut-être parce que ces temps-ci, il me rappelle de plus en plus sa mère adoptive. Il est brillant. Il risque de comprendre. Pour ce soir, il me faut m'isoler. Parce que je sens que j'arrive au point de non-retour. Des jours entiers à cogiter, à penser à elle, à me faire du mal pour un oui, pour un non. Je ne me reconnais plus. Je n'ai jamais été une tendre. Mais la violence n'a jamais été dans mes cordes. Non, ça, c'est l'affaire de Regina. Se pourrait-il qu'elle déteigne sur moi? J'expire bruyamment. Tant de questions, sans réponses. Arrivée à l'auberge, je réclame une chambre. Interloquée, Ruby ne pose pourtant aucune question et me tend une clef. Peut-être a-t-elle remarqué mes traits tirés. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je suis certaine qu'elle va prévenir ma mère. Peu importe. Je me précipite fébrilement dans la pièce. Je m'affale sur le lit vieillot. Et je pense à elle...

Je la vois. Je la sens. Ses mains douces sur mon corps. Sa langue sur mes seins. Ses cheveux taquinant mon buste. Elle descend le long de mon ventre et s'égare entre mes cuisses. Je la sens. Ses doigts me taquinent. Je n'en peux plus. Il suffit d'un toucher pour me faire basculer. Je me vois. Je l'attrape par la taille, l'allonge sur son canapé. Ses côtes, ses bras, ses hanches. Aucune de ses formes n'a de secret pour moi. Je l'embrasse furieusement. Sa langue contre la mienne. Le plus pur des délices. Je dépose mon corps nu contre le sien. La douce chaleur des préliminaires se transforme en une ardeur suffocante. Plus elle m'offre, plus j'en veux. Il n'y a aucun limite. Comme si le plaisir engendrait le plaisir et que rien ne pouvait nous libérer. Je me love contre elle. Elle me pousse dans mes retranchements et balance son bas-ventre contre le mien. J'écarte violemment ses jambes et commence un ferme mouvement de va et vient. Son visage se transforme, se détend et se crispe. Elle me regarde. Ses yeux ne sont que désir et plaisir. Elle enfonce ses ongles dans ma peau. Je n'ai que faire des marques... Je lui appartiens. Lorsqu'elle atteint l'extase, je n'ai envie que d'une chose : recommencer. Plus passionnément, plus violemment, plus intensément...

J'ouvre les yeux. Merde... Ce n'est plus possible, je dois faire quelque chose. Parce qu'elle me manque terriblement. Parce qu'elle me hante. Parce que son parfum est devenu la seule raison pour laquelle je continue de respirer. Je m'empare de mon téléphone.

- Archie ? C'est Emma... Je peux venir à votre cabinet demain ? Il faut absolument que vous m'aidiez...


	4. Premier pas

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

**Je m'excuse du retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis de connexion... Mais me revoilà! Merci de votre patience et de votre intérêt pour mon histoire!**

**Vous êtes géniaux!**

**Rien ne m'appartient!**

* * *

- Emma, je suis ravie de vous voir. Entrez, je vous en prie.

La bonhomie naturelle d'Archie m'a souvent désarçonnée. Cette manière de ne jamais juger personne, de comprendre sans que l'autre ne dise quoique ce soit, cette gentillesse sans aucune condition... Moi qui n'ait jamais cru en cette « conscience », je dois bien avouer qu'on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession au psychologue qui se tient devant moi, me dévisageant d'un œil bienveillant. Je sais qu'en me confiant à Archie, je ne risque rien. Il n'en dira pas un mot. Pourtant, en entrant dans son bureau, je sens une pointe de nervosité m'envahir. Je cherche à formuler la raison pour laquelle je suis venue, mais un mur se dresse : je ne peux tout lui révéler. Je ne peux lui avouer la vérité. J'ai honte.

- Vous avez l'air épuisée, Emma. Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas correctement dormi ?

- Un petit moment. Je suis un peu stressée ces temps-ci. Notre retour à Storybrooke n'a pas été de tout repos.

Il soupire et affiche un air préoccupé. Nul doute que mes traits tirés ne doivent pas le rassurer sur ma forme actuelle...

- J'imagine que ce fut émotionnellement intense. Il va vous falloir retrouver un certain équilibre. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, vous êtes une femme forte. Maintenant, asseyez-vous. Et dites-moi ce que je peux faire pour vous.

- Je...

Une boule se forme au fond de ma gorge. Je ne sais comment formuler mon malaise sans top en laisser paraître.

- En fait, c'est difficile à expliquer...

- Essayez toujours, je suis certain que vous trouverez les mots justes.

Il me sourit gentiment.

J'ai quelques petits soucis ces derniers temps...

- De quel ordre ?

- Disons que...

Je me tais. Je me sens tellement mal dans ma peau. Je repense à ces derniers jours... L'isolement épargne les gens que j'aime de la haine perpétuelle que j'ai dans le ventre. Mais mon état ne s'améliore pas. J'oscille entre phases dépressives et actes de pure destruction. J'hésite.

- Emma, n'ayez pas peur. Je ne suis pas là pour vous juger mais pour vous aider.

- En fait... J'ai du mal à contrôler ma colère... Depuis quelques jours, je m'énerve pour un oui, pour un non. C'est assez inhabituel chez moi, je... Je ne contrôle pas mes pulsions. Je suis toujours en colère. Je...je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je casse tout autour de moi dès que quelque chose me contrarie. Mes parents et Neal m'insupportent au plus haut point... C'est dingue. Je deviens presque... violente. J'ai l'impression de perdre un peu la tête.

Archie me fixe d'un air concerné.

- Ma question va vous paraître d'une simplicité enfantine, Emma. Mais j'aimerais savoir quelque chose : s'est-il passé, à votre connaissance, un événement quelconque qui pourrait concorder avec ce brusque changement d'attitude ?

Et voilà...Je craignais cet instant. Mentir ou ne pas mentir ? La fuite me semble être la meilleure solution. Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je n'en sais rien, je ne crois pas être prête à affronter la vérité. La vérité ? Celle qui me rabâche que je suis éperdument amoureuse de Regina. Mon cœur veut, mais mon esprit non. Mes parents ne s'en remettraient jamais. Je perdrais Neal. Pour quoi ? Une histoire purement physique ! Mais est-ce seulement physique ? N'est-ce pas plus profond que cela ? Au-delà de son corps, n'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui m'attire irrémédiablement vers elle ? Non ! Il ne faut pas. Il ne faut pas. Non. Je n'en veux pas.

- Non, à ma connaissance, rien n'a changé. Je pense simplement que Neverland ne m'a pas fait le plus grand bien.

Archie soupire. Il sait. Il se racle la gorge.

- Neverland, vraiment ? Emma... Je vois bien que vous me cachez quelque chose. Mais si vous n'êtes pas prête, je ne vous force pas. Sachez seulement que si vous ne me dites pas ce qu'il en est, je ne peux vous venir en aide...

Il ne me juge pas. Sa voix est douce et ses yeux affichent une aura presque rassurante. L'espace d'un instant, je me demande si je ne vais pas craquer dans ses bras et tout lui dévoiler. J'ai presque envie qu'il me console. Je sens que je vais pleurer. Mais quelque chose en moi reprend le dessus. Comme un semblant de fierté. Je me lève brusquement.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir déranger Archie, tout ceci est parfaitement ridicule, je suis juste déboussolée depuis mon retour.

- Emma...

- Merci de m'avoir écoutée. Encore pardon du dérangement.

- N'hésitez pas à...

- Non, ça ira merci.

Il sourit tristement. Il se lève pour m'ouvrir la porte. Il se retourne et plante son regard dans le mien.

- Emma, cessez de fuir vos démons. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de pression, mais la fuite en avant n'a jamais résolu quoique ce soit.

Je le toise, sans ciller. Il est inutile de m'enfoncer. Le moindre mot me rendrait plus faible encore. Et je ne veux pas céder. Il n'ajoute rien et la porte s'ouvre. Je m'apprête à passer le pallier lorsque je m'aperçois que quelqu'un est posté devant l'entrée du bureau. Stupéfaite, je me sens défaillir. La voix d'Archie me semble lointaine.

- Regina ? Que faites-vous là ? Je ne vous attendais pas avant une bonne heure...

Regina ne dit rien. Elle me fixe, son visage se décolorant peu à peu pour atteindre une nuance blafarde. Je décèle dans ses yeux un trouble profond. Je tremble de tous mes membres. Elle est plus belle que jamais : ses cheveux noirs tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, son maquillage sublimant son regard sombre, ses lèvres rougeoyantes plus pulpeuses que jamais, son tailleur noir épousant parfaitement ses courbes... Le désir bouillonne violemment dans mon ventre. Mon cerveau est déconnecté. Je suis ailleurs.

- Hum... Regina ?

Archie nous regarde tour à tour, confus. Je vois ma Reine tenter de se donner un peu de contenance et se tourner vers lui, un masque de mépris s'emparant de ses traits petit à petit.

- J'espérais que vous soyez disponible, Dr Hopper. Mais apparemment, j'ai eu tort...

- Non, tout va bien. Emma et moi venons juste de finir, vous pouvez donc entrer.

- Merci.

Elle rentre dans le bureau, m'ignorant royalement. Lorsqu'elle passe à côté de moi et me frôle, je respire son parfum. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Cette odeur enivrante qui m'épuise un peu plus chaque jour et que je cherche à chaque détour de rue depuis son absence... Soudain, à ma grande stupéfaction, je sens sa main effleurer la mienne. Le temps que je réalise la portée de ce doux contact, elle a disparu. Reste Archie qui me fixe, troublé. Je réalise qu'il en a trop vu.

- Revenez me voir demain, Emma...


	5. Le début de la vérité

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. Notre petite héroïne commence à y voir plus clair! :)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire et à tous ceux qui commentent! Vous êtes vraiment gentils avec mon talent de débutante... ;)**

**Encore une fois, rien ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**P.S: il y aura peut-être un nouveau chapitre dans la soirée, j'ai un peu de temps pour moi. **

* * *

- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?!

Allongée près de mon compagnon, je reste stoïque. Une fois de plus, je viens de repousser ses assauts. Je me dégoûte à l'idée qu'il se pose nu sur sur mon corps. Cette immensité de chair me semble tellement rude et âpre. Un peu comme un pain rassi, sans beurre. Il n'a aucune saveur, aucune odeur qui me vaille. Désagréable au goût et au toucher... Je n'ai pas envie de lui. Ses formes bedonnantes me rebutent. Dans chacune de mes contemplations, je cherche cette poitrine généreuse, ces hanches voluptueuses, cette douceur de peau qu'il n'a pas.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me touches, c'est tout. J'ai eu une longue journée! Tu peux comprendre non?! Tu ne vas pas en faire une crise, ce sont des choses qui arrivent !

- Emma, cela fait des semaines que tu ne veux pas que je pose les mains sur toi ! On est un couple. On ne s'embrasse plus, on ne s'enlace plus... Ce n'est pas vraiment normal. Je sens bien que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond...

- Laisse- moi dormir.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?

- Non...

- Tu es la femme de ma vie, Emma. Je ne laisserais pas un détail gâcher notre amour. Alors dis-moi. Tu peux absolument tout me dire! Je t'aime, tu sais.

- Je sais, tu me l'as prouvé en m'abandonnant...

- Emma, mon ange, je sais qu'on ne reconstruit pas une confiance aussi facilement... Mais regarde, on a enfin la vie que l'on rêvait... J'essaie de faire des efforts, tu sais...

- Écoute, je suis fatiguée, j'ai juste envie de me reposer...

Je m'apprête à lui tourner le dois quand il m'attrape soudainement l'épaule et me fait allonger. Son regard s'assombrit de colère. Je le gifle violemment.

- Lâche-moi !

Abasourdi, il dégage ses bras de mes épaules et se recule, presque effrayé. Il caresse sa joue meurtri.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je te retourne la question ! Je ne suis pas ton objet ! Tu crois quoi?! Que tu peux tout obtenir de moi en me forçant?!

Une colère brute bouillonne au creux de mon ventre.

- Je n'allais pas te faire de mal, je voulais juste que tu me regardes... Je veux juste comprendre...

Le souffle court de cette rage incontrôlable qui m'anime, je détaille son expression. Il ne ment pas. Il ne m'aurait pas blessé. Rapidement, la culpabilité m'envahit. Pourquoi ai-je réagi aussi brutalement?

- Tu penses à lui, c'est ça ?

- Quoi... ?

Je le regarde, confuse.

- Hook... Je suis certain que tu penses à lui... Tu as envie d'être avec lui? C'est avec lui que tu as envie d'être maintenant?

Stupéfaite par ses allégation, j'éclate de rire. Neal me dévisage, complètement déconcerté.

- Neal, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Je me fiche complètement de lui. Il m'a réconforté lorsque j'en avais besoin. Il n'est pas mal mais... Non, non, cela n'a rien à voir. Franchement, il est tellement fade par rapport à...

Je me tais. Parce que je réalise que j'en ai trop dit. L'image d'une silhouette ardente se forme dans mon esprit. Regina. Tout, absolument tout semble tellement fade à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle sourit, la lumière qui se dégage d'elle est si éblouissante que je me sens hypnotisée, comme happée par une force qui me transcende. Lorsqu'elle est en colère, ses démons semblent tellement sombres que personne n'en sort indemne. Avec elle, les montagnes russes sont une blague de maternelle. En sa présence, les sensations deviennent tellement extrêmes que mes petits bonheurs simples d'avant sont aussi mornes qu'un dimanche d'automne. Plus rien n'a de couleur sans elle.

- Par rapport à ?

- Rien...

- Emma, s'il te plaît, parle-moi...

En observant le visage de l'homme à mes côtés, je réalise que la vérité doit sortir. Je ne peux plus continuer à vivre comme une recluse, avec le cœur enchaîné à ces mensonges. Mon compagnon , mes parents, mon fils, ils méritent l'honnêteté. Les blesser sera une moindre souffrance comparé à la manipulation, à la tromperie, à la lâcheté que je leur fais subir. Ma souffrance est devenue telle qu'elle finit par ronger mon regard, par blêmir mes traits, par éteindre mon sourire, par écraser mon courage et ma volonté. Je n'ai plus la force de me battre contre l'évidence.

- Neal...

- Oui ?

- Je ne t'aime plus.

La voici. La révélation résumée en quatre mots amers et blessants. Mon amour de jeunesse s'est transformé en un souvenir froissé par la vie qui s'est écrasée dessus. La nostalgie du passé cesse en cet instant. Notre histoire laisse sa place à une autre.

Je me lève, laissant mon amant déconfit et malheureux. Il ne dit rien. Il n'essaie même pas de me rattraper. C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je ne veux pas envenimer les choses parce que, quelque part, je le sais, il m'a construite et je lui dois beaucoup. Plus qu'à quiconque. Plus qu'aux parents que je n'ai eu que tardivement. Plus qu'au fils que je n'ai accepté que récemment.

- Je tiens vraiment à toi. Tu feras toujours partie de ma vie. Mais plus ainsi. Je suis désolée, Neal.

- Pas autant que moi.

Je le regarde tristement. Je vois ses yeux briller. Rester ne résoudrait rien. Alors, je m'en vais.

Et je sais où aller.


	6. La confession

**Bon, voilà un petit nouveau pour la soirée, je me sentais assez inspirée! **

**Je vous fais attendre encore un petit peu pour les "retrouvailles", je suis une sadique *hihihihi***

**Mais patience, cela va venir plus vite que vous ne pensez. Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et prennent le temps de commenter. Votre gentillesse et vos compliments me touchent. **

**Rien ne m'appartient! **

* * *

Je sais qu'il est tard mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'en ai marre d'attendre, de ne pas comprendre, de m'engluer dans une situation destructrice et malsaine. Je sonne à l'interphone plusieurs fois. Au bout de quelques minutes, une voix endormie me répond.

- Oui ?

- Archie, bonsoir, c'est Emma, je vous réveille, excusez-moi, mais est-ce que je peux monter ?

- Emma...euh...oui, oui bien sûr, je vous ouvre...

Le cliquetis de la porte s'actionne et je m'engouffre dans le couloir de l'immeuble, prise d'un sentiment de fébrilité mêlé à de la détermination. Postée sur le pallier de la conscience, je n'ai même pas besoin de toquer que la porte s'ouvre et que je me retrouve face à un Dr. Hopper passablement endormi et déboussolé.

- Emma, est-ce que to...

- Je l'aime.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Regina. Je suis éperdument amoureuse d'elle.

Sous les traits encore ensommeillés du psychologue, je décèle un sourire plus que satisfait.

- Je vous en prie, Emma, entrez.

Lorsque je pénètre dans son appartement, une sensation de sécurité s'instaure dans mes veines bouillonnantes. Rapidement, je m'y sens comme chez moi. Il faut dire que le lieu est à l'image d'Archie : désordonné, vieillot et terriblement accueillant. L'homme me fait asseoir sur un vieux fauteuil imposant et me serre un verre de scotch. Il s'installe face à moi et me regarde, attendant que je prenne la parole.

- Cela a commencé après Neverland. Quelque chose avait... changé. Vous savez, dans ce Pays Imaginaire, on se retrouve vite confronté à ses pires angoisses. Bref... Regina et moi, là-bas, outre cette cause commune qui était de ramener notre fils, on s'est « trouvé » en quelque sorte. On se comprenait. Et puis, sans me l'avouer, j'ai commencé à me sentir perdue dès lors que je n'étais plus en sa présence. Peut-être parce qu'elle m'enseignait la magie, peut-être parce qu'elle était prête à tout, peut-être parce que...

Parce qu'elle était belle. Elle était divine même. Ma bouche s'assèche. J'avale une gorgée du liquide ambré et reprend de plus belle mon explication. Je ne veux pas perdre le fil.

- Quand nous sommes revenues, quelque chose d'irrépressible m'attirait vers elle. Je ne me reconnaissais plus dans l'amour que me portait mes parents ou Neal. Je ne me sentais vraiment bien qu'avec elle. Et un soir... Tout a dérapé. Je suis allée chez elle. Je m'en rappelle très bien. Nous n'avons échangé aucun mot, on a juste... Bref, vous avez compris.

- Cela s'est-il reproduit plusieurs fois ?

- Oui, pendant plusieurs semaines. Cela devenait de plus en plus intense, et de plus en plus désespéré. C'était le reflet de ce que l'on ressentait : plus on se voulait, plus on se rejetait. Et plus on se rejetait, plus on se désirait. Un véritable cercle vicieux... J'ai cru en mourir.

Je contemple le fond de mon verre. Et le finit d'une traite, comme s'il me permettait de me donner un peu plus de courage.

- Un soir, elle m'a jeté. Et depuis... C'est là que j'ai commencé à disjoncter.

Je lève les yeux et croise le regard d'Archie. Il semble ailleurs, perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Pourquoi vous a-t-elle « jetée » ?

- Je n'en sais rien... Je n'ai eu aucune explication.

- Je vois... Et vous n'avez pas essayé de l'en empêcher?

- Non.

- Quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

- Non.

- Votre colère vous semble-t-elle être juste le fait d'un chagrin amoureux ou...

- Non, c'est plus puissant que cela. Je sens comme un flux pénétrer mon organisme et attacher chaque particule de mon corps. C'est comme lorsqu'on est prisonnier de vagues destructrices. On ne peut pas se battre. Je ne peux pas me battre, Archie... C'est en moi mais, bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que cette colère ne m'appartient pas... Enfin, si... Mais...Disons que... Excusez-moi, c'est un peu confus, mais je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer...

- Non, non, je comprends très bien. C'est très clair.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

Il se tait de nouveau, pendant un instant qui me paraît interminable. Puis, il se racle la gorge.

- Emma, j'ai une explication à votre « problème ». Mais...

- Mais ?

- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas encore prête.

Je le regarde, complètement abasourdie.

- Pas prête?

- Non.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Il ne répond pas et continue de me fixer, me souriant avec douceur. Je ne parviens pas à cerner correctement les expressions dessinées sur son visage. Il sait quelque chose. Un détail qui m'échappe. Et, à dire vrai, son air mystérieux commence à m'angoisser.

- Vous savez que Regina est venue me voir ?

- Oui. Et ?

Une fois de plus, il se contente de sourire, sans m'offrir de réponse. Ses yeux deviennent de plus en plus rieurs. Comme s'il venait de trouver une explication à un problème qui le hantait depuis des années.

- Archie, vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

Il se lève et se dirige vers l'entrée. Il s'empare de la poignée et ouvre la porte.

- Je ne vais pas vous garder plus longtemps, Emma. Nous sommes tous les deux épuisés, je crois. Et puis, une longue journée m'attend demain. Si vous souhaitez prendre rendez-vous, vous savez comment me joindre.

- Mais Archie...

- Prenez soin de vous.

Je remets mon manteau en silence. Je suis frustrée parce que je me suis dévoilée, sans rien obtenir en retour. Frustrée d'avoir fait tout ce cheminement personnel et de me heurter au jugement d'une personne qui ne me pense pas apte à comprendre ma propre situation. Soudain, je ressens un profond mépris pour Archie. Il m'énerve avec son amabilité, sa mollesse, cette manière mielleuse de me confronter à aux tréfonds. Je passe devant lui, l'air volontairement hautain. Puis, je le regarde, laissant toute ma rancœur prendre possession de mon regard.

- J'imagine que vous ne me donnerez aucun conseil, Dr. Hopper...

- J'en ai un, mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de...

- Dites toujours !

Il semble s'amuser de mon dédain. Cette moquerie accroît subitement ma colère. J'ai comme l'envie de le frapper, mais lorsqu'il prend la parole, ma haine se dissipe pour laisser place à une sorte d'effarement qui me laisse pantoise.

- Emma... Je pense que vous devriez aller voir Regina... Tout de suite.


	7. Retrouvailles charnelles

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps! Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre, mais sûrement celui que vous attendiez le plus! :)**

**Bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'y ai mis tout mon coeur! ;)**

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires! 3**

**Rien ne m'appartient! **

* * *

Aller voir Regina maintenant. D'accord. Au beau milieu de la nuit. Tout va bien. Archie a complètement perdu l'esprit. Mais bon, je ne peux l'en blâmer, mon état n'est pas meilleur : mes pas me guident vers la somptueuse demeure blanche sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher. Parce que je prends le conseil du criquet comme une sublime excuse pour expliquer ma présence au manoir. Arrivée au but, je m'arrête. Les larmes me montent. Cette endroit me hante depuis des semaines. Je n'avais qu'une envie : y retourner coûte que coûte. Comment ai-je pu être aussi faible ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi lâche ? Il est temps d'assumer. D'assumer ce que j'ai envie au plus profond de mes entrailles : être avec elle. Jours et nuits. Dans les bons et les mauvais moments. L'embrasser, me disputer avec elle, faire l'amour, rire, s'énerver et vivre. Ne plus ressentir ce manque insupportable. Plus jamais.

Alors que je contemple la grande porte d'entrée close, il me prend une idée folle. Je ne veux plus perdre de temps. Je commence à grimper à l'arbre massif qui donne sur la chambre d'Henry. Si je tombe, je risque quelques belles fractures, mais qu'importe. J'ai perdu trop de temps à hésiter, à refouler. J'y vais à petit pas le long de l'immense branche menant à la fenêtre. Je casse légèrement le carreau afin d'introduire ma main et d'ouvrir le loquet. Lorsque c'est fait, j'ouvre la fenêtre d'un coup sec et saute dans la sombre pièce. J'expire bruyamment. Je m'aperçois que je me suis blessée à la main lorsque du sang coule le long de mes doigts. Tant pis. Doucement, j'avance dans le noir et me dirige vers la chambre de ma Reine. Là, pétrifiée à l'idée qu'elle réagisse hargneusement à ma présence, je reste debout, comme tétanisée, détaillant scrupuleusement son visage assoupi. La lune fait entrer quelques pâles lumières à travers la pièce. Je distingue donc les traits endormis de mon amour. Je réalise que je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi intimement. Je suis complètement bouleversée. Les rayons blafards n'entachent rien à sa beauté. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille sur l'oreiller, son souffle léger, son dos nu, tout est parfait. Jusqu'au moindre détail. Sans m'en apercevoir, je sens mes larmes couler. Je les essuie grossièrement et soupire. Je me sens honteuse de débarquer chez elle comme une intruse vicieuse et voyeuse. Je commence à regretter mon geste. Je tourne le dos au lit et observe la chambre. L'odeur de Regina traîne sur chaque objet. Je respire un grand coup, m'imprégnant de cette senteur étourdissante une dernière fois. Je m'apprête à fuir lorsqu'une voix légèrement endormie m'interpelle. Pas une voix, SA voix.

- Miss Swan ?

Je me retourne hâtivement. Je commence à paniquer. Que va-t-elle penser? Et que vais-je dire? A mon grand étonnement, elle ne semble pas fâchée. Incrédule, certes, mais je ne devine aucune colère inscrite sur son visage à peine éveillé. Je ne réponds rien. J'ai peur. J'ai sûrement l'air d'une imbécile, prostrée là devant son lit, à l'observer avec des yeux de hibou. Je n'esquisse aucun mouvement. Elle me fixe un instant, ses yeux envoûtants cherchant probablement une réponse silencieuse. Puis, elle se dégage de sa couverture et s'approche lentement de moi. J'entends mon cœur marteler comme s'il émanait de chaque mur de cette pièce.

- Emma... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

J'arrête de respirer. Elle vient de m'appeler par mon prénom... Ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois jusqu'à présent... Et ce tutoiement... Cela m'achève. Je flanche. Je déglutis péniblement, incapable de formuler une quelconque réponse.

- Emma...

Sa voix s'est adouci, prenant presque une tonalité suave. Le désir surgit comme un tremblement de terre, un grondement sourd venu de mon bas-ventre, faisant vibrer chacun de mes membres. Mon corps la réclame. Pourtant, je suis incapable de me mouvoir. Tous mes sens sont électriques. S'arrêtant à ma hauteur, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien, elle plante son regard dans mes yeux émeraudes. Et pour la première fois, je sais qu'elle ne va pas me repousser. Elle passe un doigt sur ma mâchoire avec une douceur infinie. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Elle regarde ma bouche et je la vois se mordre subtilement la lèvre inférieure. Ce geste marque le début de ma fin. J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser que cela en devient douloureux. Pourtant, je suis tétanisé. J'ai peur. Je tremble. Cela doit se voir parce qu'elle sourit légèrement.

- Pourquoi tu trembles ?

Ce n'est qu'un murmure. Mais cela déclenche en moi un fougueux tressaillement. Devant mon silence, son sourire s'élargit légèrement. Puis se fige. Ses yeux sont envahis d'une crainte qu'elle ne semble pas maîtriser.

- Emma, dis-moi quelque chose...

J'avale laborieusement ma salive. Je sais que c'est le moment. Il faut que je lui dise la vérité. Il le faut. Je vais la perdre sinon. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je veux la combler.

- Tu es tellement belle...

Elle semble touchée par mon compliment. Elle esquisse un sourire magnifique et son regard s'humidifie perceptiblement. Son sourire se transforme en un rire léger. Elle approche ses lèvres des miennes. Je sens son souffle chaud. Je sens son nez contre le mien, son front se posant sur le mien, mais elle s'arrête à cet instant précis. Nos lèvres ne se sont même encore rencontrées, mais nos deux respirations sont fortement saccadées. Je sens mon excitation détruire furieusement ma raison. Elle tremble aussi. Je ferme les yeux et savoure. C'est tellement bon et tellement douloureux. Ni l'une, ni l'autre n'ose bouger. Nous nageons dans un érotisme et une sensualité qui nous coupent le souffle. Nos poitrines se lèvent laborieusement tandis que nos halètements deviennent plus rauques et difficiles. Elle frotte son nez contre le mien dans un geste de pur tendresse. Nos soupirs se mélangent tant nos bouches sont proches. Sa lèvre inférieur, à peine entrouverte, finit par frôler ma lèvre supérieur. C'est le geste de trop. Je l'embrasse furieusement.

Je pourrais me sentir soulagée, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il me faut plus, toujours plus. Tandis que nos langues se trouvent aisément, j'arrache sa nuisette. Contre ma bouche, je sens sa passion prendre le dessus sur sa raison. Rapidement, mes vêtements volent dans la pièce. Notre étreinte devient presque sauvage. Elle me jette sur le lit et prend possession de mon corps. Dès que je la sens sur moi, la chaleur de sa nudité sur mes courbes quémandeuses, je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Je frémis et tremble de bonheur. Elle s'écarte pour me regarder, mais je ne lui laisse pas le temps et l'attrape pour la ramener vers moi, comme si je ne pouvais me détacher de sa peau, comme si notre contact charnel était indispensable à ma survie et que je ne pouvais vivre sans. Elle dépose ses lèvres dans mon cou et me fait vivre un supplice. Je n'ai pas le temps de savourer : toute émotion, toute sensation est décuplée et me transcende au point que j'ai l'impression d'être esclave et de subir mon extase. Je ne contrôle rien. Je la laisse me posséder comme si c'était la dernière fois. Je m'abandonne sans retenue ni barrière. Plus rien n'existe. Juste elle. Et ses mains qui me torturent jusqu'à la folie. Elle écarte mes jambes et s'introduit en moi avec une force qu'elle n'avait jamais déployé auparavant. Il n'y aucune douceur. Juste l'attirance désespérée et la joie refoulée de se retrouver, de se ressentir de nouveau, de se toucher. Je perçois chaque mouvement de ses doigts en moi. Je ne l'ai jamais senti aussi profondément, aussi passionnément, aussi brusquement. Je suis sensible comme jamais. Elle me donne un tel plaisir que je déleste toutes mes réserves. Je lui donne tout. Mon corps est à sa merci. C'est tellement bon que j'ai presque envie de pleurer.

- Bordel...

Mes soupirs se transforment en gémissements, mes gémissements en cris. Lorsque j'ai l'impression d'arriver à l'ultime vague de plaisir, une nouvelle, plus intense, me prend d'assaut. Mes ongles marquent son dos de plus en plus ardemment. Je sens ses dents dans mon cou. Je me cambre brusquement. Mon bassin se soulève contre sa main, approfondissant le va-et-vient. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela. Comme si tous mes plaisirs passés disparaissaient dans l'indifférence. C'est presque magique. Je sens les larmes venir. Mon corps est devenu un amas de chair couvé d'un plaisir violent impétueux, et presque insupportable qui monte, monte, monte et ne semble jamais vouloir cesser. Il faut qu'elle m'achève. Maintenant. Parce que je perds la tête. Sans doute l'a-t-elle ressenti, parce qu'elle se met à vivement accentuer le mouvement de ses doigts en moi. Et je sens la dernière flux arriver. Alors que je m'apprête à vivre la fin de ma transe sexuelle, sa voix résonne dans mes oreilles, faible et coupée par l'émotion brutale de l'instant que nous sommes en train de vivre.

- Emma, regarde-moi...

J'ouvre les yeux et croise son regard noir. Il est embué de larmes. Quelque chose comme de l'adoration y rayonne. Elle me sourit. Et dans la profondeur de ses pupilles, je m'abandonne à l'orgasme le plus puissant que j'ai eu de vivre. Elle étouffe mon cri dans un baiser, sans cesser de me contempler. Nos deux corps étreints finissent par s'écrouler sur le lit. Je plane, je me sens hors du temps, hors du monde extérieur, comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place. Elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. Je fais de même. Humant son doux parfum, je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Et je m'effondre. Je pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré. Mon corps est pris de soubresauts frénétiques. Dans ces perles salées, il y a tout : toute la frustration, la colère, le manque et le bonheur de l'avoir retrouvée. Elle lève la tête et me regarde, inquiète et désespérée.

- Emma ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît...

Le visage noyé dans mes larmes, je la détaille. Elle est sublime. Sans doute la plus belle chose qui m'ait jamais appartenu. Nos lèvres s'unissent doucement tandis que j'inverse nos positions. Je me retrouve au-dessus d'elle, mon corps épousant le sien à la perfection. Je n'ai plus envie de me battre. Je l'embrasse de nouveau et savoure le goût de ses lèvres. Rapidement, la passion reprend le dessus et j'approfondis le baiser. Elle entoure ma taille de ses jambes, comme un appel. Je comprends et je dépose mes doigts là où elle a le plus besoin de moi. Elle se détache de mes lèvres dans un long et profond soupir. Quelque chose de presque animal s'éveille en moi. Ma bestialité s'embrase dans le désir et la volonté de la posséder. La vouloir, la désirer, la combler. Mon désir n'a aucune limite. Ce désir se transforme en rage amoureuse. Plus elle m'offre, plus j'en veux. Comme une envie infinie. Dans ce chaos charnel, le rythme s'accélère rapidement. Je vois ses traits se déformer de plaisir petit à petit. Mon cœur se gonfle de pure vénération. En la détaillant, je réalise que chaque instant passé sans elle était un véritable calvaire.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué...

Elle sourit doucement. La respiration saccadée, elle pose ses yeux sur mes lèvres. Elle les caresse du bout des ongles. J'ouvre la bouche et fait glisser ma langue sur l'extrémité de ses doigts. Elle me regarde faire avec avidité. A cet instant, quelque chose de tendre traverse ses yeux habituellement froids L'émotion me prend à la gorge parce que ce regard qu'elle est en train de poser sur moi est l'un des plus beau qu'on ne m'ait jamais offert. Nos lèvres se rencontrent. Ce n'est pas un baiser sauvage. C'est doux et sensuel. Mes doigts en elle se font de plus en plus insistants. Elle perd le contrôle petit à petit. Elle gémit bruyamment. Je pose ma bouche sur son front. Soudain, je sens l'une de ses mains rejoindre son entrejambe. Elle pose ses doigts sur le dos de ma main et accentue la pénétration. J'écarquille les yeux et me sent défaillir C'est la chose la plus excitante que je n'ai jamais vu. Rapidement, je la sens se contracter.

Je la regarde. Elle se cambre, son visage transformé par une extase pure. Elle passe ses doigts libres derrière mon cou. Nos visages sont à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Entre ses cuisses, je sens ses ongles griffer ma main. Je sens l'orgasme la consumer. Je me perds dans la noirceur satisfaite de ses yeux. Dans un dernier instant de plaisir, elle ouvre la bouche et un léger murmure se fait entendre.

- Emma... Je t'aime.


	8. Instants de complicité

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu moins palpitant et avec moins d'action j'en conviens, mais il faut que je fasse avancer l'histoire et que je développe un petit peu! :) Soyez indulgent avec mon piètre talent. ;) Merci encore de votre gentillesse et de vos messages! Vous êtes au top! **

**Rien ne m'appartient! **

* * *

Le corps engourdi de sommeil, je fronce les sourcils. Les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les larges rideaux et m'empêchent de me rendormir. J'ouvre donc péniblement les yeux. Ma toute première vision fait battre mon cœur d'allégresse. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, épanouie. Parce qu'elle est là et qu'elle me regarde tendrement. Regina. Levée sur un coude, me faisant face, ma splendide brune ne dit pas un mot. Elle retire une mèche blonde rebelle qui se promène devant mes yeux et la place doucement derrière mon oreille. Ce simple geste me fait m'emballer Je détaille chaque parcelle de son visage. Je n'arrêterai jamais de m'émerveiller de sa beauté. Elle me contemple, elle aussi. Le temps s'arrête. Aucun mot n'a besoin d'être prononcé. Je place ma main sur son buste et caresse sa peau ambrée. On ne cesse de se regarder. Dans ses deux billes noires, je lis beaucoup de choses : de la joie, de l'apaisement, de l'adoration et comme de la reconnaissance. Mes caresses remontent vers sa mâchoire, ses lèvres, sa cicatrice, sa tempe, sa pommette... Soudain, elle baisse les yeux. Elle se détourne de moi. Un air de déjà-vu qui me serre la gorge. Je la rattrape. Hors de question de la laisser filer. Pas cette fois, pas après ce qu'elle m'a dit hier.

- Où tu vas ?

Elle m'observe, les yeux embués. Quelque chose en elle semble brisé.

- Emma, tout cela... Tu... Ce n'est qu'une liaison. Pour toi, je ne suis que...

Elle s'arrête. Et je comprends. Un vague de soulagement s'empare de moi. J'ai envie de rire, parce que je sais que désormais, plus rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble.

- Regina... J'ai quitté Neal.

Elle me regarde, les yeux écarquillés. Stupéfaite.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai quitté Neal. Je ne l'aime plus. Et je lui ai dit.

Elle n'esquisse toujours pas de mouvement. Je me rapproche d'elle et l'embrasse.

- J'ai tellement envie d'être avec toi.

- Mais, Emma...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. J'ai passé trop de semaines à renier, refouler, mais l'évidence est là : je n'y arrive pas. Je suis folle de toi. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi.

Elle rit. D'un rire cristallin qui vous bloque toutes les combinaisons nerveuses et qui vous fait planer à quinze mille kilomètres au-dessus de la terre. Un rire qui se situe à mi-chemin entre le paradis et la tentation.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Parce que tu as dit que tu étais folle de moi. Chez toi, ce genre de déclaration est plutôt rare et surprenante...

- Ton « je t'aime » d'hier soir, on en parle ?

Je la taquine. J'ai envie de sautiller, de danser, de rire comme une adolescente qui vit son premier grand amour. Mais elle soupire. Elle semble mal à l'aise. Et à cet instant, je réalise qu'après avoir passé mon temps à la rejeter, j'ai désormais envie de la rassurer à chaque instant, à chaque seconde où le doute s'instaure en elle.

- Tu sais, si on en parlait, je te dirais que c'est réciproque...

Elle me sourit. L'adoration qui brille dans ses yeux, je ne m'y ferais jamais. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me trouve ? Je prends ses lèvres d'assaut comme si ma vie en dépendait.

- C'est n'importe quoi, Emma, toi et moi sommes censées être ennemies !

Nous basculons ensemble sur le lit. Nous rions joyeusement. Je n'aurai jamais cru possible cette complicité avec ma meilleure rivale. Depuis quelques heures, je me sens chez moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela avec quiconque. Comme si le fait que nous nous retrouvions était une évidence... Une réelle évidence. C'est vrai que c'est n'importe quoi. Et alors ? Elle s'allonge sur moi et me mordille légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

- Alors, c'est aussi simple que cela ?

Je suis touchée par sa vulnérabilité. Cette facette qui me donne envie de la protéger, de la couver et de la couvrir d'amour.

- Oui, c'est aussi simple que cela. J'ai juste besoin de toi. Et uniquement de toi.

Sans un mot de plus, nos lèvres se scellent sensuellement. Lorsque nos langues se touchent, nous gémissons à l'unisson. Elle se détache et descend sa bouche sur mes seins, mon ventre, mes hanches. Arrivée à mon bas-ventre, elle s'arrête. Frustrée, j'émets un grognement et soulève mon bassin.

- Est-ce que tu es réellement en train de réclamer ?

Je la regarde, faussement offusquée. Et de nouveau, je bougonne. J'ai envie d'elle à un tel point que c'en est effrayant. Elle éclate de rire.

- Miss Swan, vous êtes une fille facile...

Je m'apprête à répliquer lorsque subitement, je sens sa langue entre mes jambes. Partagée entre la surprise et le plaisir, je gémis sans retenue. C'est une sorcière, cela ne fait aucun doute. Elle utilise sa langue avec une précision terrifiante. J'en suis maintenant certaine, c'est de la magie. Elle répond à toutes mes attentes sans que j'ai besoin de les formuler. Elle sait les moindres recoins sensibles. Elle maîtrise à la perfection la manière de m'amener aux cieux. Comme si elle était clairement dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire quoi faire : à peine ai-je formuler l'envie dans mon esprit qu'elle fait exactement ce que j'espérais. J'enfonce mes doigts dans sa chevelure. Elle attrape mes seins et les caresse sensuellement. Quelques instants plus tard, c'en est fini de moi...

Elle remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres et dépose de légers baisers le long de ma mâchoire. J'ouvre les yeux et lui offre un sourire heureux, qu'elle me rend aussitôt. Elle passe ses doigts sur mon buste, avec une douceur qui m'apaise.

- Emma ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez le Dr. Hopper ?

- J'avais besoin de régler des petites choses...

- Du genre ?

- Du genre ce que je ressentais pour toi...

- C'était si problématique ?

Elle rit. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu Regina si souriante et taquine. Merde. J'aime cela. Énormément. Cela me rend encore plus amoureuse. Jusqu'où cela va aller ? Sans se délester de son sourire, elle m'adresse un regard interrogateur. J'ai envie de lui parler de mes problèmes de « violence ». Me prendra-t-elle pour une folle ? Est-elle en mesure de m'aider ?

- Regina... Tu sais quand tu m'as dégagé de chez toi, la dernière fois ?

- Oui.

- Après cet incident, mon comportement a radicalement changé. J'étais tout le temps en colère. Je cassais tout dès que j'étais contrariée. Je ne maîtrisais plus ma rage. En même temps, c'était étrange parce que j'avais la sensation que ce n'était pas uniquement de mon fait... Bref, j'ai essayé d'en parler à Archie, mais il m'a dit que je n'étais pas prête à accepter la vérité...

Regina m'écoute attentivement. Une lueur étrange luit dans ses yeux. Elle ne dit rien. Elle semble réfléchir. Elle a ce rictus, systématique quand elle est en pleine réflexion : ce léger froncement de sourcils et ces lèvres pincées. Je la regarde, un sentiment attendri m'enserrant le cœur.

- J'adore ça...

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu fais cette tête là...

Elle affiche un air faussement gêné. Ses joues rosissent légèrement, ce qui me fait fondre. Elle reprend une expression plus sérieuse.

- Tu comptes retourner le voir ?

- Oui. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Cela me fait peur... Je ne veux pas faire de mal... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal... Regina ? Tu crois que j'ai un problème ?

Elle s'apprête à me répondre mais hésite.

- Non, non, mon co... Emma, tu es parfaite.

Je reste bouche bée.

- Comment tu allais m'appeler ?

- ...

- Tu as très bien compris ma question...

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en...

- J'ai bien entendu, tu allais m'appeler « mon cœur » !

- Oh, vraiment Miss Swan ? Soyez sérieuse, vous savez pertinemment que je ne suis du genre à...

- Si, si, n'essaie pas de m'embrouiller en prenant tes grands airs!

Je me rue sur elle et la couvre de baisers. Elle se met à rire à gorge déployée. Elle est tellement belle qu'elle en devient irréelle. Je me sens misérable avec mes débardeurs, mes cheveux trop rebelles et ma moue qui me donne toujours l'air de bouder.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi me choisir moi ?

- Parce que tu oses rouler dans une poubelle jaune sans ressentir aucune honte.

J'éclate de rire. Elle passe sa main dans ma chevelure blonde, m'embrasse passionnément, et finit par me repousser gentiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais travailler. Tu connais ça toi ? Le travail ?

Je la fusille du regard tandis qu'elle me sourit, espiègle. Je finis par la laisser partir à contre cœur. Tandis que je la regarde s'habiller, je pense à ce que m'a dit le criquet avant que je ne quitte son domicile. Savait-il quelque chose ? Lui avait-elle parlé de moi ? Mon esprit s'emplit de moult questions. Il me faut tirer tout cela au clair aujourd'hui.

- Je vais aller voir Archie. Toute cette histoire devient absurde. Je suis prête à tout entendre !

Elle m'observe pendant un long moment. Je ne parviens pas à cerner l'air mystérieux qui se dessine sur ses traits. Et de manière inexplicable, elle me semble triste. Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois. Je l'entends murmurer dans mon oreille, la voix enrouée par la crainte.

- Je l'espère...


	9. Révélations

**Bonsoir à tous!**

**Je suis desolée d'avoir mis un peu de temps, mais j'ai été très occupée. Merci de votre patience! Vous êtes adorables! **

**Bon voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! *inquiète* Encore une fois merci de votre gentillesse et de votre indulgence avec moi. Je ne suis pas toujours très douée! :P **

**Rien ne m'appartient! **

**Bonne lecture! ;)**

* * *

Après le départ de Regina, je traîne dans chaque pièce. Angoissée et heureuse. Tourmentée et épanouie. Impatiente de la retrouver. Son parfum souffle comme une bise virevoltante. Je l'aspire comme une bouffée de vie. Je lui appartiens. Chaque pore de ma peau respire grâce à elle. Je souris affectueusement. J'observe méticuleusement chaque recoin du manoir. Chaque objet, chaque détail, chaque décoration. Le reflet de sa personnalité s'érige sous mes yeux : un mélange de noirceur et de blancheur, ordonné et somptueux. Je lui appartiens d'un amour incommensurable. Depuis quand ? Je n'en sais rien. Curieusement, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir toujours été à elle. Je suis troublée. Il me faut l'admettre. Mais jusqu'où ? Après m'être imprégnée longuement de son odeur et de m'être enveloppé de sa présence invisible, je me rends chez Archie. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, son visage se fend d'un sourire immense.

- Emma, vous avez bonne mine !

Je souris narquoisement. Sous ses airs naïfs, le criquet est loin d'être dupe. Il sait. En réalisant cela, je me jure joyeusement de ne plus jamais le prendre pour un inattentif décérébré et mou. J'entre et m'installe vivement sur son divan, sans un mot. Il me serre un verre de vin et s'assoit.

- Je suis allée voir Regina.

Ses yeux pétillent. Un rictus de satisfaction se dessine le long de ses lèvres, se transformant facétieusement en un sourire heureux.

- Je lui ai dit la vérité.

Il ne dit toujours rien. Il m'encourage silencieusement à continuer. Mais j'hésite.

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à... J'ai un drôle de pressentiment depuis... En fait... Comment dire... Je... Je... Je crois que je suis « liée » à elle... en quelque sorte...

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment. Aidez moi. Je sais que vous le pouvez. Je ne comprends pas tout, mais il y a une chose dont je suis certaine : je l'aime plus que tout. Archie...S'il vous plaît...

Il soupire et se perd dans ses pensées. Mais rien n'y fait. J'insiste. La magie, les sentiments, l'amour, beaucoup de choses m'ont souvent dépassés. Mais, cette fois-ci, j'ai envie d'anéantir toutes mes impuissances d'antan. Parce que mon cœur n'a jamais battu avec autant de vigueur, parce que mon corps n'a jamais réclamé avec autant de passion, parce que mes yeux n'ont jamais pleuré avec autant de force.

- J'ai cette colère qui me dépasse, qui ne disparaît que lorsque je suis avec elle.

Le criquet se lève. Il me tourne le dos et marche tranquillement vers sa fenêtre. Il observe attentivement chaque détail de la rue.

- Il est étrange comme Regina et votre mère se haïssaient... Et de voir la manière dont Regina et vous interagissez...

Je gigote sur le canapé, mal à l'aise à l'évocation de ma mère. Aussi adorable soit-elle, elle sera sans doute la dernière personne sur Terre à accepter ma relation avec sa pire ennemie.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre Mary-Margaret et...

- Tout a un lien, Emma... Tout a un lien.

Je ne dis rien. J'attends la suite. Le vrombissement des voitures, la lumière qui émane de la rue, le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée, tout n'est que bruits lointains. Je suis suspendue aux paroles d'Archie. Je l'observe. Il a les yeux rêveurs et les traits apaisés. Comme s'il détenait la clef d'un mystère qui nous sauverait tous d'une apocalypse soudaine.

- Vous avez remarqué, elles se détestent mais n'ont jamais été capables de se tuer... Surprenant non? Elles ont toujours eu une relation complexe. Que ce soit dans la haine ou dans l'amour, quelque chose de puissant finissait toujours par les relier... Comme si elles ne pouvaient vivre l'une sans l'autre. Regina a toujours été... « obsédée » par votre mère. Snow, elle a toujours fait preuve d'une indulgence extrême et douteuse à l'égard de cette Reine qui a détruit sa vie...

- Archie, si vous sous-entendez quoique ce soit entre ma mère et...

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. La jalousie, dans sa plus violente apparence, m'éventre, mon regard devient flou, mes membres se tendent. Je vois rouge, littéralement. Alors que je m'apprête à laisser exploser ma possessivité rageuse, je suis interrompue par le rire du psychologue. Un rire franc qui me vexe.

- Vous vous moquez de moi ?!

- Emma! Voyons! Il y a de quoi! Vous venez de témoigner de la jalousie à l'égard de votre propre mère!

- C'est juste que…

- Emma... Ne voyez-vous pas l'évidence ? Ce qui les reliait, c'est vous... Regina avait « besoin » de votre mère parce qu'elle vous ressentait. Et Snow ne pouvait décemment tuer l'âme sœur de son futur enfant...

Le choc. Un sorte de blocage des sens et des nerfs. Comme si mon esprit se détachait de mon corps et que je n'étais plus qu'un amas d'émotions et que les sensations physiques avaient disparu.

- Pardon ?

Archie se retourne vers moi, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

- Vous m'avez parfaitement compris. Votre arrivée a été « anticipée », en quelque sorte. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Regina était tellement vide avant la création de Storybrooke.

- Archie, Regina était dénuée de sentiments parce que Daniel a...

- Daniel ? Je suis désolé de vous contredire mais il devient évident qu'il n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse. Un béguin. Comme toute première relation, on s'imagine que ce sera la plus belle et la dernière... Alors qu'en réalité, elle nous prépare au grand amour. Vous saviez que Daniel était blond aux yeux bleus, exactement comme vous ?

Devant mon air pour le moins abasourdi et fantomatique, il éclate de rire. Il semble excité comme une puce. Je tremble de tout mon corps. Je suis submergée. Regina... Ma destinée... Les terminaisons nerveuses de mon cerveau semblent se décourager et ne fonctionnent plus. Archie, lui, ne semble plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- Lorsqu'elle a adopté cet adorable bébé qu'était Henry, quelque chose l'a apaisé. Elle n'a ré-appris à aimer qu'avec lui.

- Henry... Mon fils...

- Oui, la chair de votre chair... Son amour pour lui est très intense. Coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas.

- Mais elle me détestait... ?

- Vous croyez ? Cela reste à discuter... Je pense qu'à votre arrivée à Storybrooke, la magie était quasiment inexistante, ce qui a freiné l'ardeur de votre lien...

- …

- Dès que la magie est réapparue, vous n'avez eu de cesse de lui sauver la vie, d'essayer de l'intégrer, de la protéger...

- Mais si je devais avoir eu un coup de foudre, je...

- Vos parents aussi ont mis du temps. Il se sont méprisés pendant quelques temps avant de réaliser qu'ils s'aimaient.

- Mes parents... Vous êtes en train de me dire que...

- Oui, Emma. Regina est votre Véritable Amour. Et ce n'est pas un amour comme les autres. Il s'agit de la plus intense passion que je n'ai jamais vu. Regina et vous êtes si opposés et tellement semblables. Le mélange des deux provoque une alchimie brûlante. Vous avez toujours eu une relation passionnelle n'est-ce pas ?

Je repense à tous ces instants. La mairie en feu, la prison, devant son manoir. Ma main sur son bras et l'ouverture du portail, notre magie commune détruisant le diamant, sa foi en mon pouvoir, ses réflexions acides sur mes compagnons. Notre entente. Ces conflits. Rien n'a jamais été tiède. La puissance de nos échanges, la fureur de nos interactions, dans la haine, dans l'amour. Des rivales et des âmes sœurs. Des ennemies et des amantes.

- La Sauveuse... Voilà ce que vous êtes Emma. Pour détruire la malédiction, il ne s'agit pas seulement de sauver vos parents mais aussi de sauver Regina d'elle-même.

Je réfléchis précipitamment et repense à son dernier baiser. J'entends son souffle rauque, inquiet et amoureux... « Je l'espère »...

- Regina, le sait-elle ?

- Depuis l'instant où elle a posé les yeux sur vous.

- Mais...

Semblant lire dans mes pensées, il continue.

- Regina est une femme complexe, extrêmement complexe. Elle paraît forte mais est toujours en proie aux doutes, au refoulement. Regina a un bon nombre de démons qu'elle ne maîtrise pas et un passé émotionnellement compliqué. Elle est elle-même convaincue de la noirceur de son âme. Il est donc ardu de lui faire admettre quelque chose...

- Pourtant hier soir, elle m'a avoué...

- Il semblerait que Neverland ait eu de curieux effets sur d'autres que vous...

Je commence à y voir clair. L'évidence. Je plane. Mon amour me fait bien des cachotteries.

- Elle vous a parlé de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois que l'attirance de Neal et du Capitaine Crochet à votre égard a sérieusement attisé sa jalousie...

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Et d'être satisfaite. Regina, jalouse ? Cette idée m'attendrit et m'excite au plus haut point. Pourtant, quelques détails m'obscurcissent encore.

- Quand Cora, était là, Regina, elle a...

- Essayé de vous tuer ? Pas vraiment. Comme vous le savez, Regina a tué son propre père, la seule personne qu'elle aimait réellement. Son âme sombre peut parfois aveugler son jugement et son besoin de l'autre. Mais cela peut encore changer...

- Comment ?

- En l'aimant telle qu'elle est, en la protégeant, en lui offrant la paix et le bonheur qu'elle n'a jamais eu. Le véritable amour se nourrit de jour en jour. La rejeter comme vous l'avez fait ces dernières semaines ne l'aidait pas et la faisait sombrer. Premièrement, Regina devait admettre que vous étiez son véritable amour, ce qui était particulièrement laborieux. Secondement, vous la repoussiez, ce qui a accentué son mal-être. Regina déteste se sentir vulnérable. Elle n'est jamais plus dangereuse que lorsqu'elle est en état de faiblesse.

Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ce soir-là, elle m'a rejeté. Elle essayait de se protéger. Parce qu'elle avait entrevu ma faiblesse, ma lâcheté. Alors qu'elle m'aimait et n'essayait plus de le cacher. Je me dégoûte. D'avoir fui, d'avoir refusé d'assumer, de l'avoir blessée. J'ai envie de vomir. Je me tais un instant. Je commence à concevoir la raison de cette haine qui me transcendait.

- La colère que je ressentais, c'était la mienne, mais il y avait aussi celle de Regina...

- En grande partie oui...

- Je peux ressentir ses émotions ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais à mon humble avis, oui. Vous avez un lien extrêmement fort Emma. Bien plus puissant que celui de vos parents.

Je suis bouleversée. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Entendre ce que m'a révélé Archie a démultiplié mon adoration. Je n'ai qu'une envie : l'emmener loin, la couver, panser chaque blessure, me sacrifier, lui donner ma vie, mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme, m'abandonner à chacune de ses respirations. Cette amour démesuré qui m'envahit m'effraie légèrement mais me rend déterminée sur la future tournure de mon avenir.

- Jusqu'où cela va aller ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... Mais ne le rejetez pas. Laissez-le vous envahir...

Je souris, les yeux embués de larmes. Un instant de bonheur brut.

- Merci...


	10. Acceptation

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Joyeux Noël un petit peu tardivement!**

**Comme cadeau, voilà le tout dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, je suis toujours inquiète de la qualité de ce que j'écris! :) **

**J'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fiction dont je suis assez fière! Je vous la ferai découvrir dans quelques jours, lorsque j'aurai fini celle-ci! Elle sera plus drôle mais toujours basée sur le SwanQueen (désolée pour les autres, mais Emma et Regina me font rêver. C'est le couple parfait! ... *o*)**

**Je vous fais des gros bisous et je vous remercie de commenter et de lire! Vous lire me rend toute heureuse! Vous êtes tellement adorables avec moi!**

**Alors merci encore! 3**

**Rien ne m'appartient! (J'aurais aimé que Regina m'appartienne... *regard coquin*)**

* * *

L'obscurité tombe hâtivement. Une légère bise se dépose sur mes joues. Les étoiles, quant à elles, incendient la fraîcheur de la nuit. Assise sur un banc, face au port, je médite. Les paroles d'Archie trottent dans ma tête comme une rengaine. Cet amour infini qui se déploie dans mes veines, je ne peux empêcher sa propagation. Tel est mon destin: être liée à elle. Je m'y sens bien. Je n'ai pas envie d'être ailleurs. Blottie dans ses bras et dans son cœur. Telle est ma fin heureuse. Apaisée. Invincible. Chaque pensée dirigée vers elle, chaque mot pour elle, tout cela me renforce. Généreuse par sa propre présence. Je veux juste prendre le plus possible, et en retour, lui donner tout ce que je peux. Je pourrais me taire mais à quoi cela servirait ? A avoir des regrets dans une semaine, deux mois, dix ans ? Je réalise qu'elle remet tout en cause chez moi. Toute ma vie d'antan. Mon absence de sentimentalisme, mon assurance, ma nonchalance. Je m'aperçois qu'elle a compris beaucoup de choses en moi, très rapidement. C'est notre union. C'est elle et moi. C'est la force immense qu'elle a en elle et celle que j'ai en moi. C'est le fait d'être ensemble, de voir cette puissance se démultiplier et de se sentir juste indestructible. Tout me pousse vers elle.

- Emma...

Je frissonne. D'amour éperdu et d'adoration pure. Je me tourne lentement. Elle est là, sublime. La lumière blafarde qui recouvre l'eau touche son visage d'un simple rayon, doux et sensuel. Elle s'approche prudemment et s'assoit près de moi. Cet instant est une révélation : je le sens. Ce lien. Il fourmille dans mes membres. Chaud, accueillant et amoureux. Comme une flamme tourbillonnant dans mes artères, léchant mon sang sensuellement. Je prends sa main et la porte à mes lèvres. J'embrasse sa paume, ses doigts. Je lève les yeux. Elle me regarde. L'envie et le désir émanent de ses pupilles.

- On rentre ?

Je souris calmement. Toujours sans un mot. Je la suis dans sa voiture. Le trajet se fait silencieusement. Pour la première fois, j'essaie d'écouter sereinement mon cœur et cette connexion. Je la ressens clairement, comme une vague de chaleur. Elle est nerveuse, torturée, douce et passionnée. Elle semble avoir peur. Mais de quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te terrifie ?

Elle se fige légèrement, surprise.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as peur, je le sens.

- Je...

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. A dire vrai, elle n'a pas besoin. J'ai compris. Ou plutôt, je l'ai ressenti. Mon rejet. Voilà ce qu'elle craint. Cela me submerge. Le besoin de lui montrer tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle m'envahit. C'est insupportable.

- Arrête la voiture.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête la voiture.

Elle ne demande rien et gare la voiture dans une allée sombre, près de la bibliothèque. A peine arrêtées, je lui grimpe dessus et l'embrasse furieusement. Sans la moindre surprise, elle répond ardemment à mon baiser. Elle gémis bruyamment, ce qui augmente considérablement la chaleur de mon corps et l'humidité de mon intimité. Sans ménagement, j'arrache les boutons de sa veste et de sa chemise. Je découvre un soutien-gorge de dentelle noire. Je détaille le vêtement un instant, ébahie par la beauté de ma compagne, de ses formes avantageuses. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de sa poitrine. Sans même retirer le sous-vêtement qui cache ses seins, j'y pose mes deux mains et commence à les masser vigoureusement. Un cri de plaisir s'échappe de la bouche de mon amour. Je plante mes dents dans la chair de son cou et place une main sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer son hurlement. Je place directement ma main libre entre ses cuisses et commence un brutal mouvement de va-et-vient. Front contre front, mon regard planté dans le sien, je ne veux pas perdre une miette de l'extase que je fais vivre à ma splendide compagne. Elle place ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapproche un peu plus d'elle. Je laisse chacun de mes muscles brûler de plaisir.

- Regina...

Soudain, alors qu'une violente vague de plaisir la submerge, un éclair doré passe furtivement dans ses yeux. Je n'ai aucun doute sur la nature de cet étrange événement, parce qu'à cet instant, une curieuse vague de chaleur demande l'accès de mon corps. Je décide de m'abandonner à la tempête qui se profile : ce lien. Et cela me prend comme une claque. Cela coule dans mes veines comme une drogue, me donnant des hallucinations, des illusions, des chimères, des mirages plus éblouissants les uns que les autres. Il n'y a plus rien autour de nous. Seulement de la folie. Nous ne faisons qu'une. Cela flotte dans l'air comme une évidence. Sa peau devient la mienne. Son extase m'appartient. Je ressens la moindre réaction, la moindre perdition, la moindre émotion. Elle m'aime. De toute sa pudeur et sa passion. J'entrevois sa noirceur. Elle me l'offre comme un pardon, comme un cadeau de rédemption. Elle a besoin de mon amour. Je l'entends crier désespérément mon nom. L'adoration me dévore. Chaque muscle de ma peau est enveloppé d'une exaltation passionnelle. J'ai besoin de la sauver. Je veux qu'elle se sente pure et aimée. Je ne sais plus qui touche qui, qui a le contrôle sur qui, qui gémit, qui murmure des mots doux et brûlants, qui est qui. Elle est moi et je suis elle. En griffant les pores de son épiderme, je détruis la violence de son cœur. En pénétrant son intimité, je révèle ses désirs inavoués. En l'embrassant, j'abaisse le masque et la libère. Mon amour. Elle me fixe. Elle n'a rien besoin de dire, je sais. Je vois dans son regard plus si sombre qu'elle sera mienne jusqu'à la fin. Elle se livre comme jamais. Ce n'est plus une simple question de plaisir, il s'agit de vivre. De respirer. Ce lien me transperce. Il est tellement beau qu'il m'aveugle. Je ne suis plus que sensations.

- Regina... Tu sens cela ? C'est nous...

- Shhhh...

La respiration saccadée, le regard suppliant, elle me pousse dans mes derniers retranchements. D'un simple coup d'œil, elle encourage mon abandon. Son bassin ondule furieusement. Je tente de stopper son mouvement, épouvantée à l'idée de lui faire mal. Mais, elle maintient sa frénésie.

- Emma...

- Non ! Non ! Je vais te fai...

- Emma...J'ai besoin...de...te...sentir...jusqu'à...demain matin... Je.. veux...te...sentir en moi... pendant...des heures...et... des heures... Emma... Mon amour, s'il te plaît...

Ses mots m'achèvent. Je ne me fais pas prier. Mes doigts s'immiscent en elle de plus en plus violemment. Le siège bascule dangereusement mais je n'y prête pas attention. Les fenêtres se recouvrent de condensation. C'est chaud. Trop chaud. Et encore une fois, cette enchantement désormais familier s'immisce en moi. Ce n'est plus une claque mon cœur se sent éjecté de sa place comme si je n'allais pas supporter le plaisir que je vivais. Dans une fraction de lucidité, je réalise que ce plaisir n'est pas le mien. Il s'agit de l'extase de ma compagne, un assouvissement que je parviens à ressentir grâce à notre connexion. Complètement abasourdie, je me laisse aller et perd toute cohérence. Il me semble que j'émets un cri, il me semble sentir ma Reine me griffer, me mordre, passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux et serrer très fort. Une douce sueur s'empare de notre peau et ne fait qu'aggraver le désir. On ne cherche même pas à retirer nos vêtements. Nos deux corps se frottent l'un à l'autre furieusement. Dans un pur moment d'abandon, je vois la main de Regina taper contre la vitre. Je crois voir la fenêtre se fissurer légèrement. Un acte de pur bestialité. J'ignore ce qui est en train d'arriver mais je sens notre lien grossir, grossir, grossir, prendre possession de nos deux corps et unir nos cœurs, nos esprits. La noirceur habituelle du regard de Regina se transforme en une couleur ambre dorée. Je reste à me perdre dans cette nuance, complètement fascinée. Notre plaisir commun monte, monte, monte et ne semble jamais vouloir s'arrêter. C'est tellement extraordinaire que je commence à pleurer. Ce n'est pas de la tristesse, ni de la joie, c'est du plaisir pur. De la folie qui prend le contrôle sur nous. Lorsque l'orgasme nous frappe à l'unisson, le temps s'arrête. Et s'éternise. Nos cris se suspendent. Je m'écroule tandis qu'elle se blottit dans mon cou. Après quelques minutes d'intense silence, elle finit par relever la tête. Elle essuie mes larmes et me sourit.

- Mon ange...

Je souris tendrement. Je l'embrasse doucement. J'ai besoin de parler.

- Tu as senti ?

- Oui...

- Je peux ressentir ce que...

- Je sais.

- Tu avais peur que je te rejettes ?

- Emma, partager mes émotions signifie partager mes démons, ma rancœur, ma haine.

- D'accord.

- Quoi ? D'accord ? C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Emma, non, il faut qu'on en parle, tu ne compr...

- Je t'aime.

Elle se fige. Elle me détaille, incertaine.

- Emma, j'ai fait énormément de mal...

- Je t'aime.

- J'ai détruit des vies entières, dont celle de tes parents.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'ai privée d'une vie confortable. Par ma faute, tu n'as eu aucune stabilité et aucun foyer. Ils t'ont abandonné à cause de moi.

- Je t'aime.

- J'ai essayé de te tuer.

- Je t'aime.

- Je... Je n'ai pas changé. Je suis capable du pire !

- Je t'aime.

- Emma...

- Je t'aime.

- Emma ! Cesse d'être puérile !

- Je t'aime.

Elle finit par éclater de rire. Ce rire. Un son qui m'enchante. Elle soupire. Je l'embrasse amoureusement.

- On rentre ?

- A une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Qu'on parle sérieusement.

Je souris. Envisager une nouvelle nuit dans les bras de ma compagne m'éblouit.

- Promis.


	11. Epilogue

**Voici le dernier chapitre de ma toute première fiction! Dans les prochains jours, j'en publierai une autre, comme je vous l'ai dit! :) **

**Un immense merci à tous! Vous êtes des adorables petites personnes! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous lire chaque jour! **

**Enorme bisou!**

**Rien ne m'appartient... (malheureusement!) **

* * *

Confortablement installées sur le canapé, nous discutons de tout, de rien, de nous et de chacune. Seul le crépitement de la cheminée vient passablement perturber notre quiétude. Notre passé, son aversion pour les sucreries, ses complots, son mal-être, mes doutes, mon goût pour la ringardise, mes douleurs enfouies, tout y passe. Je l'écoute, à la fois attendrie et protectrice. Elle me couve amoureusement, pansant chacune de mes faiblesses avec sa colère. Elle nient mes écarts et encourage ma passion. On parle un peu de nos aventures amoureuses. J'apprends avec délice qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de femmes avant moi, mais une once de jalousie me traverse furtivement lorsqu'elle m'énonce tous les amants qu'elle a pu côtoyer. Elle voit mon air boudeur et mordille avec espièglerie ma lèvre inférieure. Mon tour venu, je lui parle de Neal, de nos petits larcins, de cette complicité venue de l'absence de repères familiaux. Je décèle dans les yeux de ma compagne une folle colère silencieuse. Cela m'amuse. Étrangement, je me sens en sécurité. Je sais que si quoique ce soit m'arrivait, Regina serait prête à tout pour me sauver ou pour me venger. Surtout le pire. Voilà ce que c'est de s'éprendre du vilain de l'histoire. J'apaise rapidement mon âme sœur en évoquant la trahison de mon ex-compagnon, de mon éternelle rancœur qui a transformé le semblant d'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui en une simple affection fraternelle. Elle se détend. Elle me pose des questions sur Crochet. Je n'y réponds que vaguement. Il n'y a rien à dire. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je l'ai embrassé. Elle se tait.

- Tu étais jalouse hein...

- Oui, terriblement...

- Je l'ai senti, lorsque tu l'as évoqué comme mon « petit-ami »...

- J'avais du mal à me contenir... Tu l'as embrassé !

Une tendre flamme envahit mon abdomen. On évoque souvent les papillons pour qualifier cette sensation. Chez moi, les papillons n'existent pas. C'est plus que cela. C'est une éruption, un vent violent qui entortille mes entrailles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé la première fois que tu m'as vu ? Et réponds honnêtement.

Elle reste stoïque. Comme prise au dépourvu par mon questionnement.

- Je... J'étais partagée. Disons que... Je t'en voulais parce que tu étais la mère biologique de mon fils. J'étais terriblement méfiante parce que je savais qui tu étais. Je te haïssais parce que tu représentais tout ce je craignais : libre, insolente, intelligente, courageuse... Et... Aussi... Je... Je te trouvais très attirante, mais... ça je me suis bien gardée de me l'avouer, et ce, pendant très longtemps...

Ses joues rosissent légèrement tandis que mes lèvres effleurent son cou. J'y dépose quelques doux baisers avant de reporter mon regard sur elle.

- Quand as-tu réellement admis avoir des sentiments pour moi ?

Elle soupire. Elle garde le silence. Je le sens gênée de se dévoiler autant. Je décide de prendre les devants, afin de la rassurer et de la pousser à s'ouvrir un peu plus, sans crainte. Je la serre dans mes bras et dépose mes lèvres dans son cou, sa nuque, ses joues, le bout de son nez. Elle rit légèrement.

- Je ne me rappelle plus exactement, mais lorsque la magie est apparue à Storybrooke, j'ai commencé à me sentir réellement troublée en ta présence. En plus, tu n'arrêtais pas de vouloir m'épargner, de me sauver, de te réconcilier avec moi. Cela n'arrangeait pas mon état. J'essayais de garder mon calme et de ne rien laisser paraître, mais c'était dur...

Je me remémore ces instants. La foule en délire, le chapeau, la marque sur sa main, le retour de la Forêt Enchantée, le Granny's... Sur le moment, je déclarais faire cela pour Henry. Mais, un autre sentiment, tapi dans l'ombre de mon cœur, attendait son heure.

- J'avais peur pour toi...

Ses yeux s'émerveillent. Elle m'offre l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, ravageur et ému.

- C'est la première fois que l'on me dit cela...

- Et je serais la seule à te le dire ! Tu es à moi.

Elle rit de mon comportement enfantin et possessif. Puis, elle s'arrête et me dévisage.

- Lorsqu'on était à Neverland, chaque conflit que je provoquais avec toi avait uniquement pour but d'attirer ton attention. J'avais besoin que tu me regardes, j'avais besoin d'exister à tes yeux. J'adorais la façon dont tu agissais : tu essayais d'être forte, mais je te sentais tellement vulnérable, mon ange... Et ce vide, que seul Henry avait réussi à combler... En ta présence, il disparaissait. Je me sentais enfin... complète. J'ai perdu totalement le contrôle. Alors que je voyais le Crochet et ton ex-compagnon te tourner autour, je devenais folle de jalousie. Je t'en voulais et j'étais terrifiée que tu ne ressentes jamais ce que je ressentais pour toi. Tu étais là, tu me comprenais, mais tellement de choses en toi m'échappaient encore... Le retour était bénéfique pour ma possessivité. Je n'avais plus à te côtoyer tous les jours, je n'avais plus à subir ce spectacle de coqs en chaleur te tournant vicieusement autour. Alors que je pensais pouvoir t'oublier, tu as commencé à te présenter chez moi, et à vouloir rester en ma présence. Tu te confiais. Je tremblais d'amour et d'appréhension à chaque fois que la sonnerie retentissait. J'essayais de me protéger, mon cœur. Mais ce soir-là, tu m'as embrassé. Et je ne pouvais plus contenir mes sentiments. Tu revenais à chaque fois et la manière dont tu me faisais l'amour... Jamais personne ne m'avait touché comme cela. Pourtant, tu fuyais. J'ai commencé à avoir du dégoût pour moi-même. Je me sentais utilisée, comme un objet. Et cela ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je t'ai rejeté, je suis désolée. Après cela, je suis allée voir Archie. Parce que je devenais folle. Je te sentais en moi. C'était terrible. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais un tel manque physique que je souhaitais mourir. Le criquet m'a expliqué ce que tu sais désormais. C'est là que je t'admire, Emma. Parce que, contrairement à moi, tu n'as pas eu peur de ce lien. J'étais tétanisée. Je ne voulais pas que tu ressentes mes faiblesses et ma noirceur. Je voulais tellement te protéger. Je ne voulais pas te lier à une vieille sorcière maléfique et rancunière. A une meurtrière, à une Reine noire. Ton cœur est tellement pur. De la même manière que j'ai protégé Henry en le laissant vivre avec tes parents, je désirais t'épargner tout cela. Et j'avais peur que tu me rejettes comme je me rejette moi-même. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Mais tu n'as rien dit et tu t'es mise à m'aimer telle que je suis. J'ai essayé de garder mes distances, mais je n'en peux plus. Je suis à toi. Complètement et désespérément.

A peine a-t-elle fini son monologue que je me jette sur elle, éperdument. Je l'embrasse langoureusement et laisse le baiser parler à ma place. Les larmes me submergent. Je me sens exaltée d'être là, installée contre les formes de son corps, accueillantes, chaleureuses. Et je me sens honteuse d'avoir fait souffrir mon amour. Je me le jure intérieurement : plus jamais elle n'aura à souffrir de mes actions. Parce que là où est son cœur est ma place. Elle est mon évidence, ma vie, mon souffle et mon destin.

- Je t'aime tellement... Je serai là. Jamais rien ne pourra m'empêcher de me battre pour toi.

- Oh vraiment, Princesse Charming ?

Elle se moque gentiment de ma bravoure amoureuse.

- Jusqu'à la fin.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Il n'y aura pas de fin à ce que nous vivons.

- Jusqu'où alors ?

Elle ne répond rien. Elle sourit et m'embrasse tendrement. Sa voix n'est plus qu'un doux murmure câlin et suave.

- On verra, mon amour... On a le temps.


End file.
